Half Of You Means Nothing
by Stacey Rangel
Summary: Barry is frustrated after losing Iris and goes to Earth-38 for answers, but Kara is hesitant and seems to reject his questions.
1. Rejection

**This is my turn-in for the Karry-Beta's first ever Karry challenge. I'm** **gonna do a Karr romance. :)**

Kara paced around her apartment, tears still flooding from her blood-shot eyes. Mon-el's charming smile and loving tone kept strechting its way into her mind and driving her more insane by the minute.

All she ever wanted was to live the rest of her life with a certain Daxamite, but reality could give less of a damn about what she felt. If only she had Barry's powers, she would automatically time-travel just to see Mon-el without any hesitation.

She stormed into her room- grabbing her favorite clothes, make-up materials, and any other things she adored. She flew out of the building, through her open window towards a nearby alley. She took all of her stuff she grabbed and dumped it into a nearby dumpster.

She blasted back into her apartment, got another load of things, before coming out and dumping them in the dumpster. She was done being Kara Danvers, _done_.

 ** _Earth 1..._**

Barry looked down at his suit that he had just thrown into the dumpster, he was done being the Flash. He hadn't been fast enough to save Iris... so he didn't deserve to be a hero anymore.

He knew of no one who could feel his pain, no one exept a familiar brunette who's smile made him want to fall into her arms. He felt lightning surge through his body as he started to run. He let the wind brush past his face as he dashed across several streets.

After several moments a familiar blue portal opened up and he jumped through it- hoping for answers...

 **Earth 38...**

Kara... _Supergirl_ sat down on her couch with a breathe, she had just got done throwing her crap away and was now ready to curl up and cry. She was about to break-down from all the pressure when a blast knocked her back into reality.

She gazed across the room to see a blue breach open up and a handsome man popped out. Barry looked up at her and smiled, sending a shiver down her spine. She smiled back and offered an open seat next to her, he took it- and the moment he sat down his face morphed into a look of sadness.

"What's wrong Barry?" She asked immediantly, her hand going to his.

"I just wanted to talk to someone who understands what it's like... to lose your whole world." Supergirl felt her eyes get hot as she pushed down the tears.

"Barry, who was it?"

Barry seemed to hesitate for a moment before simply saying "Iris." Barry sighed and his hand went to his cheek as he puffed- he made no move to remove his hand from her grasp.

"Well, I'll be straight with you... I lost someone too." Supergirl whispered, causing Barry to look up at her. "Mon-el. He was my whole world."

Barry felt a tinge of jealousy at those words, he had always felt jealous of those who Kara 'liked'. James... Yes- he incouraged her to be with him, but he wasn't thinking straight at the time.

"It's just... I want to know how to cope with the pain. How to grieve the loss of the person who lit up your whole world."

Supergirl just stared into his eyes as tears began to form in hers once again. "Barry, I can't answer that question since I want to know the same thing."

"Kara-"

"Don't call me that, ever again- I'm Supergirl." She cut in, apparently a little to harshly since Barry was forced to stare at her. "Sorry, it's just that i'm no longer Kara Danvers."

"Why? It wasn't your fault that Mon-el died Kara, It was eit-"

"I said don't call me that!" Kara yelled in a fit of frustration.

" I'm sorry but you need to understand that it wasn't you being a bad girlfriend or not being good enough to save him. Sometimes superheros have to make the hard choice." Barry stated calmly.

"Maybe if you had given up being Barry or maybe even the Flash then you would understand what I feel like." Supergirl whispered through gritted teeth.

"I did... sorta... give up being... The Flash." Barry sadly whispered, boiling Kara to the core.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU BLAMING ME FOR GIVING UP A SIDE OF MYSELF!?" She roared, but seemingly had no affect on the man in front of her.

Barry now had tears in his eyes as he started apologizing for 'making things worse.'

"I...It's fine Barry, I just need to think." Supergirl said, standing up and storming out of the apartment.

 **Phew! Hope I did good.. :)** **Also i understand that it's left on a cliffhanger and want to upload a second chapter. Though I'm unsure, thanks again!**


	2. A Unsuspected Future

**So... I guess I'm gonna somehow bring myself to write a second chapter, I would've just kept it sold on the 1st chapter and be done with it but I don't like the cliffhanger it was left on** **. I only plan on this being 2 chpts. :)**

 _Kara was in a peaceful alley, probably the most beautiful place she had seen since her Father showed her the stars. She walked along the sides of the long stretch of land, her hand brushing against the soft tall grass that overshadowed the 'road'._

 _She looked foward to see two men looking away from her, one was in a familiar red suit that had lightning bolts above the feet. While the other figure was in a white shirt, dangling along his strong figure. Both turned around and stared at her with smiles that lit up the entire world._

 _"You must choose." The one in red said casually, a stern look coming to his handsome face._

 _"You can't deny you have feelings for both of us, but you must choose. Greiving over me, or falling in love with him." The other man said, his hand brushing along his beard._

 _Kara stepped back at their words, her heart tightening more and more as time passed by. "N-no I-can't..."_

 _"Can't what? Can't save the love of your life from being sent of into space?" Mon-el stated angrily, taking a step toward her._

 _Usually she wasn't threatened by Mon-el, given that she was a lot more powerful than he was- but his intimidation caused her to step back more._

 _"Mon-el... stop." Barry warned, getting upset at Kara being blamed._

 _"Kara, we could have been happy, had a family but no, you had to send me into space for the sake of the world!"_

 _"Mon-el I'm so sorry.." Kara whispered, tears pouring down her face._

 _Mon-el looked ready to scream again before Barry phased through him and grabbed Kara, running through the valley._

Kara's eyes flew open as she let out a blood-curdling scream, it was just a dream... She started to sob as Barry ran into the apartment and threw her into a hug.

She didn't resist, and knew Barry would let her cry in his arms. "Mon-el. I killed him, I destroyed any chance he had at a happy future!"

Barry was taken aback at her words but just kept holding her as she cried onto his chest. She had stormed out yesterday due to his carelessness of her current vunerability to emotions, but she came back and apoligized to him before falling asleep out of exghaustion.

Any time Mon-el had been brought up over the past year had made Barry jealous. His attraction to her over these past 2 years had really took a toll on their friendship. His feelings for the alien were obvious, but Kara was the most oblivious person/hero you would ever meet.

"Ka- Sorry, _Supergirl_. You are the strongest woman I have ever met, you don't let anything bring you down. I just want you to know that you shouldn't be ashamed of feeling sad or hurt. I will always be there for yo-"

"Barry, please... don't." Kara cut in, causing Barry's ears to turn red out of embarrassment. "I'm a Superhero, I can take care of myself."

Barry pulled away from her, giving her a stern look. "Supergirl, you may be able to take care of yourself, but you can't just make excuses anytime you need support emotionally. It's okay to ask for help, especially when it comes to personal problems."

Kara forced herself to not look at Barry as she engulfed herself in thought, why was Barry saying he would always be there for her? Did he have feeling for her? Kara immediantly felt fire come to her cheeks as she shoved the thought down.

A report came on the t.v stating that people were being held hostage downtown by rogue criminals. Kara immediantly got in her supersuit and was about to fly out when she noticed Barry hadn't moved an inch.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked, wondering why he was just sitting there; not doing anything.

"No, I will no longer let anyone get hurt because of my mistakes." He grumbled, hands balled into fists. Kara huffed, mumbling 'unbelievable' before flying out.

 **-National City-**

Two tall men with guns were holding people hostage, police had surrounded them but couldn't shoot since the hostages would be shot if they made a move.

A gust of wind streamed throughout the scene and cheers started to erupt throughout the surrounding croud. Supergirl crashed onto the ground with ease, smirking at the two criminals.

"Your reign is over, boys." She laughed as she stared at the two but realized something was wrong, _they didn't seem scared_. Usually, criminals got frightened when she showed up- but these guys weren't scared. They pointed their guns at her, cause her to raise a brow.

"Those can't hurt me!" She called out to the two.

"These ones will." One said as they both shot, unusual pairs of colored blasts slammed into Supergirl- causing a sonic blast which knocked anyone nearby off their feet and Supergirl into a nearby building.

The two criminals sneered as they walked up to the hero.

Unbelievable, two humans could damage her with guns! It shocked her to the core as the two continued to come towards her. Why did they remind her of the dream she has last night? She immediantly threw a punch the moment they got a few inches from her.

"Flash! I need you, I know you can hear me!" Kara yelled out as the criminals dodged her hit and blasted her with a gun again. "You may have failed _her_ but that's just apart of this life we chose!" Another blast shot her through the destroyed building. "I know that a certain part of you wants to be the flash, you're just fighting it! Don't fight it, JUST EMBRASE IT!"

Kara saw another blast headed towards her and knew this would be painful but saw a steak of lightning blast through the building, throwing the criminals into the ruble. He collected the guns and deposited them along with the men in front of her.

Kara beamed at him, wanting to fall into his arms on a peaceful night due to his weird timing.

"The Flash is back.." Kara said happily, looking up at the man.

Barry smiled back at her. "And I guess Kara Danvers is too?" He asked, looking at Kara with a raised eyebrow.

Kara seemed hesitant before simply stating "I'll think about it." Barry grinned before bringing her up and hugging the woman. The Flash was back and hopefully Kara Danvers was too.

 **There, now I have the ending I can like. :D Hope you liked the story! If you really like my writing then you can search me up on Wattpad. (Me and my Brother write on there.)**


End file.
